produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Takeuchi Miyu
|birthday = January 12, 1996 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 156 cm |weight = 42.5 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Takeuchi Miyu (타케우치 미유; たけうち みゆ) is currently an trainee under MYSTIC Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #17 on the finale, being eliminated and unable to make it into IZONE. Career & History Miyu Official debuted with AKB48 in September of 2009. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. However, she recently graduated from AKB48 and is now a trainee under MYSTIC Entertainment. It is not known when she will be making her debut or if she will be debuting as a soloist or in a group. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "See You Again" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * "Manatsu no Sounds Good!" * "Eien Pressure" B-Sides * "Boku no YELL" (Ponytail to Shushu) * "Fruits Snow" (Chance no Junban) (Center) * "Ougon Center" (Sakura no Ki ni Narou) (Center) * "Anti" (Everyday, Katyusha) * "Vamos" (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) (Center with Nakatsuka Tomomi) * "Tsubomitachi" (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * "Hashire! Penguin" (Ue Kara Mariko) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Jung ya Freud no Baai" (GIVE ME FIVE!) * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Tsugi no Season" (UZA) * "Seigi no Mikata Janai Hero" (UZA) * "Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne?" (So long!) * "Romance Kenjuu" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Tiny T-Shirt" (Heart Ereki) * "Himitsu no Diary" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "B Garden" (Labrador Retriever) * "Loneliness Club" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Better" (High Tension) * "Atarashii Chime" (Teacher Teacher) Albums * "High school days" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Koko ni Ita Koto" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Chokkaku Sunshine" (1830m) * "Renai Sousenkyo" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Ponkotsu Blues" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Kanashiki Kinkyori Renai" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "To go de" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Music Junkie" (0 to 1 no Aida) Features Albums * Monthly Yoon Jongshin - October (produced by Yoon Jongshin) (2019) Singles * "My Type" (내 타입) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) AKB48 * Manatsu no Sounds Good! (2012) * Eien Pressure (2013) Solo * My Type (2019) Film * Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (私立バカレア高校) (2012) Television Drama * Majisuka Gakuen 3 (マジスカ学園3) (2012) Variety * AKBINGO! * Shukan AKB * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi * Saturday Night Child Machine * AKB48 no Anta, Dare? * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Takeuchi Miyu My Type Promo 1.jpeg|"My Type" Produce 48 Takeuchi Miyu Produce 48.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 1.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 2.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 3.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 4.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 5.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 6.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 7.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 8.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 9.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 10.jpg Takeuchi Miyu Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Takeuchi Miyu 2009.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2010 1.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2010 2.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2011.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2012.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2013.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2014.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2015.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2016.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2017.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 9th Senbatsu Sousenkyo Poster.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 2018.jpg Takeuchi Miyu 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ타케우치 미유ㅣ만능소녀의 자작곡 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ타케우치 미유(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ타케우치 미유(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ타케우치 미유(AKB48)+이승현(WM) - ♬instagram 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ타케우치 미유(AKB48) vs 김현아(콜라주컴퍼니) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타케우치 미유, 고토 모에, 이와타테 사호 ♬댄싱 히어로 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타케우치 미유 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타케우치 미유 - AKB48 ♬하이텐션 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|High Tension Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타케우치 미유 - 방탄소년단 ♬전하지 못한 진심 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|The Truth Untold Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ타케우치 미유 - ♬다시 만나 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|See You Again Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 타케우치 미유 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48